Au Revoir Shosanna!
by Jajay924
Summary: This is what takes place when Goebbels, Zoller and Landa go to the private veiwing at Shosanna's cinema. ShosannaxLanda. slightly non-con, warning! not happy


A/N: Took a small two and a half hour break from my other Landa fic to write this one shot. When watching the movie I thought there could be great sexual tension and a real hate filled passionate relationship, and even though I don't really think Landa was a real *Nazi* he did kill her whole family, and she would never forgive him, so I can't see a real happy relationship between these two, but I love reading them lol.

That being said, the sex in this story isn't really "rape", but it is not completley consensual. If that makes sense (you'll see what I'm trying to get at I think). And I would like to add, I do not think Landa was a rapist. Murderer, bigot, narcissist, and traitor yes, but not a rapist, and so in that aspect I don't believe he is in Character.

Anyway, I hope you like it. I just wrote it, in one sitting, so please be kind. Oh and Review! : - )

* * *

The moment that he sat down he knew who she was. How long had he spent studying those files on her family? He had heard countless detailed descriptions of her, and had once had in his possession a very old photo of her. She was only twelve or so in the picture, but put this description and the picture together…he had no doubt.

And the way she looked at him when he kissed her hand. He had seen people frightened of him before, based solely on his reputation, but the fear and shock in this young girls eyes was something more. The moment he asked her if she had ever had the strudel it clicked into place. He could have let her know she was found out before, but where would the fun be in that?

He lit his cigarette and looked over at her. How would she react when she found out he knew who she was? Would she cry, scream, try to run? Maybe she would just sit in place in shock. He was almost giddy at the thought. He paused a moment, staring at her intently before he spoke.

"I did have something else I wanted to ask you." He said and looked over at her. He could see the fear in her face. It wasn't obvious, she did well in hiding it and he almost respected her because of it. He watched her face and could almost feel her fear. Maybe he could play this out a little longer? Enjoy toying with her a little more before doing her in. After all, he let her go once.

He thought it was a strange trick of nature, her surviving under those floorboards after every single member of her family was murdered. He didn't want to tempt fate. The universe, God, he didn't know, wanted her alive, and so I he chose not to shoot. Now, though, she was sitting right in front of him. What were the chances of that? Now nature wanted them back together. For what he didn't know, but he was dam sure he would find out.

"But right now, for the life of me, I can't remember what it is. Oh, well, it must not have been that important." He stood and reached for her hand. "Till tonight." He said softly and walked away. He had enough fun for now. He could wait. He had to wait. It would make the end, what ever it would be, so much sweeter. Maybe he would tell her at the private screening tonight? Yes, that would work. He could probably get her alone at some point.

He smiled to himself as he left the building. Perfect.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shosanna welcomed them into the theater with forced politeness. It was quite obvious, at least to the Jew hunter, that she detested them. Hated them for everything they were. The others however were, were blissfully ignorant.

Landa stayed to the back of them, following them into the theater keeping his eyes on Shosanna. She would give up little glances to him, all mixed with hatred and fear. He'd smile back and lock eyes until she would look away, clearly flustered.

Shosanna Dreyfus, from Monsieur LaPadite's dairy farm. He still could not believe this unexpected turn of events. As he sat down next to Hellstrom and Goebbels he pulled out and lit a cigarette. He was already ancy. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was definitely going to do something. He had about an hour and a half to think of what he would do too.

Shosanna sat behind them and tried her best to look amused but struggled. It took everything Landa had not to look back at her during some of the painfully blatant displays of Aryan superiority. His own amused expression had little to do with the film, but at the thoughts running around his head. He wanted to show his power over her before he finished with her.

Again, he did not yet know what "finishing" would entail. And how to show his utter and complete dominance over her? He had displayed his dominance and power over her at their little lunch, but he wanted to be able to have all of her. Every single aspect of who she was and what made her tick would be his.

He made his decision the moment the movie ended and everyone in the room clapped and congratulated Goebbels on his great film. Even Shosanna smiled and clapped softly. The frightfully annoying boy, Zoller, tried to take Shosanna by the hand but she very gracefully pulled her hand back.

"Come Hans!" Goebbels said and clapped him on the back.

"Actually I must look around the theater a moment. Looking for exits and possible places of entry. For safety purposes." He answers and Goebbels nodded.

"Right you are." he said. Landa stayed behind as Shosanna walked everyone out. He waited a few moments before following slowly. He heard Shosanna speaking to her negro and a smile spread across his face. Burn the theater down then? Very clever, he would have to keep an eye on that. It could come to work in his advantage. They finished speaking and the Negro went back into the upper rooms while Shosanna walked around nervously, glancing at the entrance to the theater.

Landa stepped out from behind the doors and smiled. "Mademoiselle Mimieux?" He asked and her head snapped up to look toward him.

"Oui?"

"May I ask you something?" She nodded and he motioned for her to come closer. "It is around back, here, I do not quite know how to explain it, you see." He said and she walked over to him slowly. She showed no signs that she was aware of his knowledge of her identity, but her apprehension was still there. He held the door open for her and she stepped in, in front of him.

He lead her around the side where a small supply closet was and open the door. "It is in there. A trap door. I was wondering if you knew where it lead to?"

"There is no trap door in here." She said with confusion and stepped into the small room. He quickly stepped in behind her and shut the door hard behind him. She jumped and turned to look at him, surprise written all over her face. "Colonel?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yes? Shosanna?" He saw the color drain from her face and even her lips turned pale. Her pupils dilated and she took a step back.

"No." She whispered in desperation. He nodded with mock disappointment on his face.

"I am afraid so my dear. You didn't think you would escape the Jew Hunter forever did you?" He asked and stepped toward her slowly. "I let you go once. I do not know if I feel that generous this time around." he said. She reached behind her and swung a black case at his head. He didn't know what was inside it, but as he caught her hand he could tell it was heavy. It would have done considerable damage had it made impact with it's intended target. "No, No, No, none of that." He said lightly.

"Please, let me go." She said and he smiled sideways at her. He opened her mouth to speak but her knee soon found it's way between his legs and he almost doubled over from pain. He managed to stay on his feet but she slipped passed him. Just as her hand wrapped around the door knob his hand wrapped around her arm and flung her backward. She collided with on of the small desks in the room with a small cry of pain.

He was against her in a moment, his body pinning her to the wall. His hand went to her throat and he squeezed. Tears escaped from behind her eyes and it succeeded in calming him. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure and he released his hold on her throat.

"And none of the either." He said lowly. He grabbed her chin and forced her face toward him. His face moved to close to hers they were almost touching. "Do you want to know what it was that really gave you away. That confirmed your identity to me?" She looked up at him, trying to keep her hatred over her fear, but failing. "don't you?" He asked digging his finger tips into her chin. She nodded and he relaxed his grip.

"Yes." She gasped out.

"The way you kept staring at the milk." He dragged out the word milk close to her ear. "You couldn't mask your fear. Not at all." She tried to move against him but he pushed his hips against hers.

"What do you want?" She said trying to keep her tears at bay. "Kill me or let me go!" He pulled his head back to look at her a moment.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked with mockery. "No. I took your family from you Shosanna. But I gave you your life. Does that account for something? Not the mention the information I now have of a terrible fire that may break out the night of the premiere." She gasped loudly when he said this. "Really, for such a clever girl, as your surely must me to have made it this far, you couldn't have waited to have that discussion until after I had left. You either are not that bright, or have very little respect for me."

"Your going to kill me then?" She whispered back at him. Sweat was beginning to break out on both of their foreheads. The small size of the room, the hot lights so close overhead, and the proximity of their bodies heating both of them up.

"No." He said. "I don't think I will."

"Then what do you want?" She asked desperately. "Are you going to arrest me?" He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand."

"There is only one thing I want from you now." He said. "And then I will let you go on your way, and burn down, what ever it is you want to burn down."

"Why would you do that?" She asked, not believing him.

"I have my own plan in the works. I will leave it at that." He said. "don't you want to know what it is I require from you before I let you out that door?" She said nothing but looked at him a moment, before giving him a small nod. He reached his hands to her hips and ground her against him. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No." She whispered shaking her head. "No, I won't."

"Shame. And I thought you and your Negro would live-"

"You won't touch Marcel-!"

"Won't I?" He asked. "I killed your entire family. You think I won't kill your black lover?" She said nothing. "It does not matter. Either way I will have what I want, which is you. What you must decide, is whether you will have me willingly, and if I need to arrest you and your lover afterward." She looked up at him a long time her heart pounding. Finally he raised his eyebrows. "Well?" He asked and she lifted her chin a fraction of an inch.

She reached out and put her hands on his chest. She gently pushed the jacket off over his shoulders and his eyes shown with triumph. She reached for his tie but he stopped her.

"I won't need to undress completely." he said. He stepped back two feet or so and rested his back against the door with his arms crossed. "Undress." he said and watched her with a smug smile on his face. She hesitated a moment and began to unbutton her blouse. Landa's eyes stayed on her fingers as she undid the buttons. When the shirt was off she hooked her thumbs around the side of her pants and pulled them down. She paused, standing in front of him in her bra and underwear, waiting for him to speak. He raised his eyebrows.

"Undress." He said again. "Completely." She took a shuddering breath and unclasped her bra keeping her eyes locked on his. His eyes never left her in the entire time she undressed. The moment she was completely naked his eyes raked over her body and stopped on her breasts. He pushed away from the door and stood in the center of the room.

"Well?" She asked and motioned at his crotch. He smiled and pulled on his belt until the clasp came free and unbuttoned himself. During her time undressing he had gained an unreliably painful erection that he was very thankful to be able to pull free. She kept her eyes on his face as he approached, refusing to look at the throbbing member in the colonel's hand. His other hand found it's way to her shoulder and he pushed her down to her knees.

"First things first. Open your mouth." He said his breathing picking up. "Any teeth and your negro dies." He said and groaned as she took him in her mouth. He kept his hands on the side of her head to control the pace. If he had ever guessed this would end up happening…

When he felt himself nearing a climax he pulled back. He pulled her back to her feet and shoved her against the wall. He looped his arms under her legs and lifted her from the ground. Her arms went around his neck for balance and she felt the hot friction of him sliding into her.

She bit her lips so hard she drew blood when she felt one of her nipples taken into his mouth. He grunted and thrust his hips hard. She cried out as he back slammed into the hard wall behind her. He pulled his mouth away from her breast and brought it to her neck. His teeth wrapped around her skin and he bit down hard.

She cried out and dug her nails into his clothed back. He finally climaxed, inside of her, and pulled out. He was tucked inside his trousers and had his coat back on in a matter of seconds and he straightened his hair with his palm. She slid to the ground and her hand went to her neck which was prickling with blood where his teeth had once been.

"Now, I have your soul, mademoiselle. You will always feel for me more than you can feel for anyone else. You will never be able to love another, as much as you hate me." He said and smiled and opened the door. "Until we meet again." He looked back at her as she curled up in a ball on the floor, covered in sweat, bleeding from her neck, and crying silently. He smiled softly. "Au revoir Shosanna."


End file.
